mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwenaderin Violet Ferox
: "People wish for things like fame, fortune, or power. I seek knowledge, so I will have all three." : — Gwen Ferox Gwenaderin "Gwen" Violet Ferox (née Grimm) is a half-blood witch, the younger half-sister of wanted criminal Benton Atanase Ferox, older half-sister of Kettia Ferox (née Woodhouse), cousin of Lia Ferox, and daughter of Kadmus Ferox. She was raised in the London Borough of Camden by her Muggle parents, mother Grace Grimm (née Gaines) and step-father Thomas Grimm. Gwen learned she was a witch at age eleven through her Muggle grandmother, Rose Marie Gaines, after a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived for her. She began attending Hogwarts in 2019 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house where she is currently attending her fifth year. ((OOC Notice: This is a work in progress for a current character. As such, the following information is not all available to use in character if not apparent public knowledge or obtained in character, with the exception of the rumors section.)) Biography Family lineage The Ferox family is a respected upper-class pure-blood family, descended from long lines of ancestors from all over Europe. The family is well-connected, with a history of having hands in various wizarding businesses and governments. Recent scandals have taken a slight toll on the United Kingdom based branch of the family, which has taken a step back to avoid attracting additional attention, but Scandinavian counterparts continue to thrive. Kadmus Ferox, believed to have been named after Cadmus Peverell, was the first Ferox to openly marry a Muggle without being stricken from the Ferox family tree. It is speculated that the leniency granted him was only given because he already had a pure-blood son, Benton Atanase Ferox, from a previous relationship. Gwen was his second child, and the first tolerated Ferox half-blood, paving the way for half-bloods Kettia and Lia Ferox. After the dissolution of her parent's marriage, Gwen was raised by her Muggle mother and a Muggle step-father, alongside four younger half-siblings. They kept Gwen in the dark about her wizarding family and rejected all attempts to reach out to Gwen and be involved in her upbringing by the Ferox family. Unknown to her, Gwen's biological father was killed in a duel not long after Gwen turned seven years of age. The prestigious Ferox family turned the fatal consequence of reckless pride into a heroic farce. Kadmus was defeated after drunkenly challenging a recently released Azkaban convict for insulting his hair. The absurd event was twisted into a farse in which hero Kadmus Ferox preventing Muggle-born convict Cyrus Crane from using Unforgivable Curses on children. In fact, Cyrus Crane had only previously served time in Azkaban for illegal ownership of a dangerous animal, but he was re-sentenced to life in Azkaban after the death of Kadmus. The Ferox-hired "witnesses" against Crane were very well paid and the outcome served to elevate the Ferox family and their prejudices against Muggle-borns. Several years Gwen's elder, Benton Ferox became an accomplished Hit Wizard within the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement after his graduation from Hogwarts, where he was Sorted into Gryffindor. However brief his one-year career, he was showered in accolades for the duration. As Gwen was beginning to show signs of her lineage, Benton was busy learning the truth of his family's desecration of justice. While his motives were known only to him, Benton went rogue and left the Ministry. He is now a wanted criminal for cases of felonious assassinations and abductions. Early life (2007-2019) Gwen was born in 2007 to wizard Kadmus Ferox and Muggle Grace Gaines. Their relationship dissolved soon after Gwen's birth, following arguments about whether to bring her up within the Muggle world or wizarding world. Kadmus disappeared entirely from Gwen's life and memories, due partly to irresponsibility and partly to threats from her mother. She was raised as if a Muggle and without any awareness that she had a different biological father than her four half-sisters. While smarter than her siblings, she was also the black sheep far more taken with daydreaming and imagination—something her family hardly thought practical or productive. Gwen was happiest when ignored and left to bury herself in books, as it meant she didn't face the usual bullying or scolding. Gwen's mother was a teacher while her step-father was an insurance agent. Their home was far too small for the family of eight, including her grandmother who was one of few to show her kindness. Her step-father had moved to Camden to work in the music industry, but his spirit was crushed with time as he joined his wife's condescension of creativity. Living in such a place had its effects on the young girl, who became all the more eccentric and was infused with a fiery spirit. A late bloomer in regard to magic, Gwen's first memorable display of magic occurred between the ages of eight and nine after her sisters teamed up in bullying her. Middle sister Alexandra bit Gwen hard enough to draw blood, but when Alexandra pulled away, her tongue was firmly stuck to the roof of her mouth. This was a likely example of an accidental wandless casting of the Langlock jinx. From that point on, Grace was suspicious and scared—enough so to forcibly teach Gwen to never defend herself. Gwen was unfortunately not a late bloomer in regard to physical and mental growth. Her above average intelligence and height made her a prime target for bullying in and out of her home, but she'd been instilled with a deep fear that she was an extreme threat to others. Years later, after Gwen turned eleven, a letter arrived for her inviting her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her grandmother, Rose Marie Gaines, found it first. Rose Marie sat Gwen down and told her of her true paternity and half-blood status. Grace was adamantly opposed to Gwen attending Hogwarts and would have done anything in her power to prevent Gwen's attendance. Fortunately, Rose Marie was able to contact Tyrisia Ferox, Kadmus's younger sister. Rose Marie and Tyrisia were able to concoct a complex charade about Gwen attending Woldingham, a renowned all-girls boarding school, on a scholarship. Unable to resist the potential to brag and inflate her own social standing through her daughter, Grace fell for the lie and Gwen went to live with her aunt Tyrisia to attend Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (2019-2026) First year Gwen spent the summer before school living with Aunt Tyrisia and her newly discovered half-sister Kettia Ferox. Tyrisia did not stand by the Ferox family's opinions on non pure-bloods, though she did not openly oppose those views either. She rebelled more passively by refusing to marry or continue the pure Ferox bloodline, so taking Gwen and Kettia in was her chance at a family of her own. The situation was strained at best, as Tyrisia had no experience with children.Given her young age and Muggle upbringing, Gwen did not understand her aunt's situation and was not overly fond of her during that first summer. However, Gwen elected to take the Ferox name as her own that summer. Upon coming of Hogwarts age, Gwen received a sizable inheritance from her late father Kadmus as well as an account opened for her by her brother Benton, which is still receiving anonymous contributions. Tyrisia is conservator of the accounts until Gwen graduates from Hogwarts, which made Gwen all the more bitter toward her aunt when this fact came to light during her Diagon Alley shopping trip. Over time, Gwen has noticed that very little is ever withdrawn from her own accounts. Tyrisia secretly sends her own money as allowance to support Gwen. Diagon Alley became Gwen's first leap into the wizarding world. Most importantly, she happened upon another first-year witch named Charlotte Abney outside of Ollivanders. While Charlotte found her wand after just a couple of tries, Gwen was both astounded and disappointed as she created chaos in the shop after testing six. She was unaware of the tradition behind Ollivanders wands, and this instilled a worry that she may not fit in even in the wizarding world. The seventh time was the charm, as Gwen was chosen by an eleven and three quarters inch pine wand of unyielding flexibility with a dragon heartstring core. It was also during her interaction with the wandmaker that Gwen became aware of the existence of her brother, having found a match in a wand very similar to his. Gwen heard enough on the Hogwarts Express to worry about which house she would be Sorted into. The Sorting Hat mentioned the other houses briefly, but it was far from a hatstall, as the Sorting Hat assigned her to Ravenclaw house with confidence. : "Very interesting, but hardly difficult. Daring, cunning, ambitious, but most of all creative and clever. While you may possess qualities of other houses, at your core, you are a Ravenclaw." : — The Sorting Hat to Gwen while Sorting her Within her first year, Gwen had to process and accept events such as troll and banshee attacks, the death of an admired professor, whispered gossip about her brother's crimes, the disappearance of the Headmistress, and Headmistress Hawthorne's return and attack of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had launched into a full revolt, but Gwen was a scared first-year who took the opportunity to escape to Diagon Alley with two professors rather than stay and fight. Second year At the end of Gwen's first year at Hogwarts, she chose to spend the summer with her aunt Tyrisia and sister Kettia. The three bonded more, and Gwen only left their side to go visit with Charlotte. When school started up again, Gwen was an extremely isolated person who avoided even keeping up with current affairs via the Owl Post or Daily Prophet. The only exception to this rule was Charlotte, who was also Sorted into Ravenclaw, and Kettia, who was Sorted into Hufflepuff house. Gwen developed insomnia, perhaps because of or contributing more to the heavy burden of guilt and depression. She spent her entire second year with a large chip on her shoulder for having run from the fighting as tragedy reigned over Hogwarts during her first year. Gwen did not attend any non-academic function or club she could avoid, but she did break from her studies to spend time with Charlotte. The events of her first year had reawakened some of Gwen's rebellious nature, overcoming the girl's self oppression for brief stints. Late at night past curfew, the two would sneak out of their dormitory to explore. At first, Charlotte protested, but Gwen was convincing and her free spirit began rubbing off on her best friend. They quickly developed a tradition of using the Clock Tower stairs to avoid their rule breaking being exposed by very vocal portraits between Ravenclaw Tower and the Grand Staircase. Most often, their late night adventures involved taking part in normal activities that Gwen would not participate in when others were involved. These included slipping off to Hogsmeade when it wasn't teeming with students on the weekends, exploring around the castle grounds, playing in snow during the winter, and wandering into the kitchen to eat after Gwen avoided the day's meals in the busy Great Hall. The excursions were a large comfort and allowed Gwen to freely enjoy the castle without encountering other students. Gwen enjoyed the Triwizard Tournament, even though Durmstrang triumphed over her home school. She dreamed of one day being well-rounded enough to participate and win, someday. The wind was taken out of her sails, however, with Headmistress Fischer's disappearance. Fearing a repeat of her first year, Gwen finally began religiously researching current events through the Daily Prophet, Owl Post, and any other source of information available. While her second year concluded less traumatically than her first, there was the series of events with Professor Oswalt Digby, acting Headmaster Oreyn Fox, a dark wizard, and magic-nullifying Golden Frogs that kept Gwen on alert. Third year During Gwen's third year, Buzz about the Hag of Crowskeep kept the drama alive at Hogwarts for Gwen. When Headmistress Fischer returned, Gwen was relieved, no matter the Headmistress's condition of confusion. She hoped, in vain, that it would lead to the beginning of some Headmaster stability for Hogwarts. When Zimelda Zemeckis took over teaching potions, Gwen's love for the subject only increased. While rumors spread, Gwen began to wonder if some witches and wizards who were labeled wicked were simply just too ahead of their time, revolutionary, or misunderstood. Gwen's goals and studies became significantly more utilitarian, as she took to learning as much about theoretical and practical use of standard magic and darker magic as she could. It was only when attempts by the Ministry of Magic to take control of Hogwarts became apparent and reform was forced upon the school that Gwen felt betrayed by Zemeckis. This only got worse when Headmistress Fischer and Zimelda Zemeckis had their confrontation in the middle courtyard. It was revealed that Zemeckis was a former Death Eater, which brought Gwen to more seriously reevaluate standard morality. Despite Gwen's internal conflict, she felt deceived and publicly took the side of Fischer. The whole ordeal launched the school into another period of darkness, fear, and confusion. Gwen's trust, which was always hard-earned, became doubly so. While she did not return to isolation, she did resolve to remain guarded and independent. She also developed a deep dislike of the Ministry of Magic, forming several conspiracy theories in her mind that never faded. It was a good time for Gwen to face her fears, which became clear to her upon learning about boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gwen wasn't sure of exactly what her deepest fear was until she faced a boggart for the first time. It quickly took the form of a cloaked, ominous and dark figure with no face. She froze in fear of the unknown, terrified of what it could be. Her reeling mind considered it could be her brother Benton, Zemeckis, a Dementor, or Death itself, but the true nature of her fear was that uncertainty. Gwen most feared anything she did not know for certain. When she recovered from intial shock, her Riddikulus spell turned it into a pile of successes, including exams with Outstanding marks and the Triwizard Cup. The school year ended with Gwen taking the last of her time to try and uncover any unknown factors about Ministry motives, plans, and actions. Though Gwen wanted to go to Brighton Bay during the summer, Gwen returned to her aunt's home once more to relax in a less excited environment after the stress of the year. Fourth year Gwen's fourth year started off strong and Gwen's skills flourished. She even started playing Quidditch as a Ravenclaw Chaser. Attacks on Ravenclaw students set Gwen on edge and Headmistress Fischer's decline in health at the hands of Zemeckis's Rescendio Vitae curse, cast during their confrontation during the previous year, made the year begin with a bang of scandal, rumors, and more opportunities for Gwen to seek the greatness and knowledge she craved. After the appearance of an ouroboros symbol in the Owl Post after winter break, Gwen took the symbol to heart and applied it to many of her lessons—especially Golpalott's Third Law learned in potions under the new professor and Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Juniper Green. The symbol, and the on-goings of the year, began to put Gwen on edge. Paranoia led to a developed interest in forming a secret "study group" for select individuals she deemed worthy, with various skills that complimented those of other members. Gwen partook in her first date and school dance at February's Hearty Party. She attended with Persephone Hyland, with whom she developed a somewhat rocky relationship. The event was interrupted by Judy Dorchester and her team of Ministry cronies, who promptly took control of Hogwarts. This made the study group, which Gwen named L.U.N.A., all the more important. An acronym for "Luminaries United for Necessary Action," L.U.N.A. functions using a system of secret numerical codes for arranging meetings. Unity was not long lived, however, once Charlotte was pulled from school by her family. Gwen recoiled to her studies and her dorm room, rarely to be seen. This aloofness only grew, despite the return of the Headmistress and departure of the Ministry goons, when she visited her Muggle family over the summer holidays. Her beloved grandmother had fallen ill, and it forced Gwen to stay with the mother she loathed in order to spend time with her grandmother. Gwen and her mother spent the summer at each other's throats as Gwen fretted over her grandmother's declining health. Fifth year After a stormy summer, Gwen's return to Hogwarts was unenthusiastic. She spent most of her time stowed away in her room studying. She avoided Persephone, wordlessly ending their relationship with her inattentiveness, and even failed to tend to her own sister. She stopped going to Quidditch practice and lost her spot on the team. With her grandma sick, Charlotte gone, and her Quidditch days on hold, Gwen became a ghost of her former self. All she cared about were her studies and inventing some way to help her grandmother. The winter holidays brought no relief. When Gwen arrived at her mother's to visit her grandma once more, she was met with fury. Her mother had learned of her deception when she tried contacting Woldingham Boarding School to get a hold of Gwen. Her grandma had passed, her mother called the school she was pretending to attend, and the truth came out. Her mother began rummaging through her trunk, destroying everything magic related she could find within and even injuring Gwen's pet owl, Valor. Gwen spent the winter stranded there, and nearly unable to return to Hogwarts, until Aunt Tyrisia arrived to retrieve Gwen after every letter sent to her niece went unanswered. Gwen took to moping after the holiday. She threw herself into her studies like never before, especially potions and transfiguration. She weighted herself with the monumental task of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in all of her favorite subjects in order to keep wizarding career options broad and plenty. It all started taking its toll. Gwen became desperate for excitement and human companionship by the time the Hearty Party rolled around once more. In the end, it was a particular Owl Post horoscope that pulled her from her slump. "It’s time to move on from the past. This reoccurring nightmare will not pass unless you let it. Clear out the darkness from your mind and only fill it with good. Think of it as casting a Patronus on your mind to finally free yourself." Gwen regained her stride and began pursuing journalism, making new friends, practicing dueling with the Gryffindors, and even practicing Quidditch casually on occasion. She reconnected with Persephone and learned that the feisty Slytherin Quidditch Captain had been attacked and infected by lycanthropy during a late night walk while Gwen was in her isolated state. Blaming herself, Gwen was driven to finish her most challenging academic pursuit to date—Gwen was determined to become an Animagus and keep Persephone company during full moons. With the help of professors Arianna von DracheBlume and Salem Montgomery, Gwen progressed through the many steps to become a full-fledged Animagus in March of the school year. Following attacks and threats by an unknown entity known as Ouroboros, as well as speculation about the Umbra, there were renewed requests to revive L.U.N.A. With the help of Professor Danica Priaulx, L.U.N.A. donned the facade of an astronomy club to investigate Ouroboros and Umbra. Gwen was also offered the title of prefect by Ravenclaw Head of House Cassand Eidolon to begin looking into Ravenclaw's troubles with Ouroboros. Perhaps it was Gwen's involvement in the investigation that drew Ouroboros to her next. A stone engraved with a symbol of a snake consuming its own tail was left to Gwen in an unmarked package with a note that said only "To Gwenaderin Ferox" in a neat, slanting handwriting. Physical appearance : "She was perched like a gargoyle atop the chair with her lips pursed in thought. One porcelain hand reached up to run through her wild black hair, pushing aside the unkempt and uneven chunks that hung like a curtain of vines over her blue eyes." : — Description of Gwen seated in the Ravenclaw common room Gwen's black hair is artfully disheveled, often covering one of her upturned eyes, which are blue with tinges of gray and accented by long, thick lashes. Her face is round with a ski slope nose and full lips. She has subtle features of many different ethnic groups, as became common among the very ethnically mixed Ferox family. She often sits and stands in abnormal positions, but she walks with confident purpose and earnestness. Her standard raven Animagus form features her same eyes and messy hair taking the form of ruffled feathers. Personality and traits : "I'm ever the devil on your shoulder, Char, but not all answers come from books." : — Gwen to Charlotte Abney while sneaking out of Ravenclaw Tower Gwen is mostly Machiavellian and an ethical consequentialist. While she does have friends and a desire to impress, her own interests and goals come first. She seeks answers and new information at almost any cost, believing knowledge is the ultimate power and that the ends justify the means. Gwen's deepest fears include things she does not or cannot know for certain, to include what others are truly thinking, the outcome of relationships, and especially death. This causes her to either make educated guesses and take them as fact or fixate on the matter. It also makes her prone to occasional fits of paranoia when progress cannot be made. Gwen is highly intelligent but often impatient; she is the sort to prefer instant gratification and results. When bored, she redirects her attention by plotting conflict and how she could solve it. It becomes more and more enticing to create challenges for herself, regardless of traditional morality, which she views as flexible if for beneficial reasons. Her impatience also results in a quick temper, not unlike her father's; she is usually explosive when pushed too far. If not overtly angry, Gwen has a habit of stewing and behaving numbly while internally angry or hurt. Gwen enjoys much of the Muggle world, but she prefers her new life and detests her Muggle mother. She resents being a half-blood and half her mother's daughter, so she enjoys rumors that she is a pureblood. She also believes she may have been better suited for Slytherin, this feeling growing alongside her irritation with Ravenclaw housemates. She is very interested in music, writing, and drawing. Gwen focuses on potions, charms, and transfiguration primarily, believing that they are the most challenging and productive, but she has a special fondness for care of magical creatures and divination. While she wants to obtain O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in most subjects to secure a respectable Ministry future, she actually wants to be an author, both through journalism and writing books on her research, travels, observations, and discoveries. Magical abilities and skills : "A dark shape formed in her mind, taking over. At first, it was just a wispy shadow that felt as if it was defending her from the pain. It was its heartbeat that she could feel in addition to her own. When the raven opened its eyes and spread its wings, she felt her worry fade. It felt like meeting something that that had always been there." : — Gwen's first transformation Gwen is a natural with transfiguration, which allowed her to develop her self transfiguration studies into the abilities of an Animagus. She takes the form of a common raven with her blue eyes and disheveled hair in feather form as her identifying marks. She has been studying Animagus transformation since her third year and focusing on becoming one herself since her fourth year. During her fifth year, she became a registered Animagus. Gwen is a talented and ruthless duelist who excels in using both charms and transfiguration in fights. Her primary tactic is beginning with basic spells, such as disarming, to allow herself early defensive focus. Once her opponent is hindered, she utilizes painful charms and transfigurations to finish the duel. During informal fights, she is known to disable an opponent before firing hexes. Possessions Wand : "Pine. Eleven and three-quarter inch length. Dragon heartstring core. Unyielding. It will not protest to experimentation and non-verbal magic, and it is not so unlike your brother's. He too was creative and independent. His wand, however, was far more flexible. Unyielding—now that is intriguing." : — Wandmaker on Gwen's wand Gwen's most prized possession is her wand. It is both of the same wood and core type as her brother's, but hers is longer and extremely inflexible. She obtained it from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley with Charlotte Abney and Jasmine Poletti. During her fourth year, she finally "earned" her wand, realizing that she needed to stop bending. She stopped caring for house points, detentions, or changing herself and her "ways that work" to cater to some of the stricter staff, becoming as unyielding as her wand. Camera Gwen's vintage Olympia camera was gifted to her during her fifth year by Sahian Drago. It's one of her most prized possessions and its rose covered strap rarely leaves her neck. While the body is an old Muggle camera from a flea market, Sahian's mother enchanted it to take magical pictures. It has no electronic parts required for usage, allowing it to function at Hogwarts. Moonstone Ring A milky moonstone set in bright silver metal is always worn on Gwen's right index finger. It was obtained during her fourth year. She keeps it on, even when she sleeps. It was purchased in Hogsmeade, specially protean charmed, and closely matches some others. Owl Gwen's pet is barred owl gifted to her by her aunt before her first year. She named him Valor and the two have grown very fond of one another. He delivers all of Gwen's letters for her and visits her nightly. Valor was injured by Gwen's mother during winter holiday of her fifth year. He has since recovered, but Gwen is more protective of him than ever. Relationships Family Grimm Family Gwen has a poor relationship with her mother, Grace Grimm. This isolates her from her step-father, Thomas Grimm, and her four half-sisters. Gwen recognizes Grace for the manipulative and polar bully that she is, but has refused to acknowledge her own, though far less prominent, manipulative and polar nature. Ferox Family Gwen is closest to her paternal aunt, Tyrisia Ferox and her witch half-sister, Kettia. She lives with her aunt and Kettia when not at Hogwarts. Her relationship with Tyrisia began shakily, but it has improved greatly over the years. Gwen looks down on her father, having heard the true story of his death. She does not fault the Ferox family for their cover up, actually admiring their cleverness and power in regard to the matter. She feel that Kadmus Ferox was an idle wastrel, though, and that his death was perhaps for the best. Deep down, she mourns the connection such immediate family could have brought, and she resents him for his idiotic and unnecessary demise. As far as her elder brother, Benton, Gwen is afraid of him. While she does not know the truth behind him going rogue, as no one but Benton knows, she would likely not understand, anyway. She fears not only the danger of her brother, but also retaliation aimed at her and the damage he could do to her reputation. Whenever a dark witch or wizard has an impact on Hogwarts, she considers how the next could very well be Benton Ferox, as she does not know his true motives. Kettia Ferox Gwen's younger half-sister, Kettia Ferox, came into Gwen's life when they were ten and eleven years of age, respectively. Another half-blood Ferox from hedonistic and wild Kadmus, she is the product of a trist that ended poorly, as did all of Kadmus's relationships. She was kept secret from Kadmus, and thus the Ferox family by extension, for a time. Shortly after Gwen went to live with Tyrisia, Kettia came along after the death of her mother. A year later, she began attending Hogwarts with Gwen. Despite their different houses, Gwen has grown to love her younger sister dearly. Charlotte Abney Gwen met Charlotte "Char" Abney just before her first year at Hogwarts, outside of Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. They purchased their wands together and had been joined at the hip since, up until their fourth year when Charlotte was pulled from school during the Ministry takeover. Gwen had fully intended to pull Charlotte up the ladder to greatness alongside herself, but she wasn't quite the same her fifth year without Char. Persephone Vitrac Persephone Hyland, later known as Persephone Vitrac, was Gwen's first girlfriend. Persephone brings out the confidence, passion, and fire in Gwen, things desperately needed for the girl to progress happily in life. Their relationships has its ups and downs, and Gwen has no idea what to make of any of it. Persephone is the physical counterpart to Gwen's preferred mental subterfuge, making it difficult for Gwen to understand the younger Slytherin girl, no matter how complimentary a pair they make. It was a promise to Persephone that sealed Gwen's future as an animagus. Aryiana Novelli Among Gwen's dormmates was Aryiana Novelli, a fellow Ravenclaw whom Gwen had little trouble with until her fourth year. After Aryiana reported Gwen during a large misunderstanding, Gwen founded much of her dislike of her house around her anger at Aryiana. At every turn, she disapproves of Aryiana, even if it's sometimes just for the sake of it. Aileen Macoul While replacing supplies on winter holiday during her fifth year, Gwen met Aileen Macoul. The second year Slytherin reminded her of better days and what might've happened had she been Sorted into Slytherin. Having the peppy, bold girl around after such a hard time helped dull the ache of missing Charlotte, as she now had someone to teach the tricks she'd once taught Char. Sahian Drago Sahian Drago was Gwen's friend and the gifter of her much beloved camera. Both emotionally entanged with Persephone, they met one night on the Clock Tower staircase and became fast friends over a shared love of photography and drawing as well as a slew of father troubles. It was Sahian that most encouraged Gwen to pursue journalism, photography, and all of her artistic desires. Sahian was there through all of the Animagus process, including Gwen's first transformation. Rumors *"Gwen is a Ferox. She must be a pureblood, but I've heard it said that she announced herself a half-blood in Muggle Studies once. I think she's taking bollocks to try and kiss up to the Muggle-borns." *"Her father was a hero, but her brother... Now that is an unfortunate story. He's wanted, you know. *"A lot of Ravenclaw students say she disappears after curfew and sleeps between classes during the day instead. She's been doing it for years, and I think she's a vampire or something." *"She asks some odd questions during class and I've caught glimpses of some worrying notes she took. Things like cureless poisons and modifications to potions and spells. Maybe it's nothing, though, because half of her notes are just doodles." *"I've heard she sleeps in the Divination Tower to avoid her housemates. What a weirdo!" Behind the scenes *"Gwenaderin Ferox" is a character portrayed by Violetile Resident in the virtual world Second Life® at Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *Gwenaderin's name is based on two Welsh words. Gwyn is Welsh for "white" and aderyn means "bird." The two combined are a direct reference to The Little White Bird, a British novel that first introduced the character known as Peter Pan. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students